What if DreamWorks Pictures/DreamWorks Animation was founded in 1934?/The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That!
The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That! is an American animated television series that premiered on August 7, 2010 on Treehouse TV in Canada, on September 6, 2010 on PBS Kids in the US and also in the UK on CITV and Tiny Pop. The award-winning series is based on both DreamWorks' 2003 animated film The Cat in the Hat (itself based on the book by Dr. Seuss) and Random House's Beginner Books franchise, The Cat in the Hat's Learning Library, and is developed by DreamWorks Animation Television, Portfolio Entertainment, Random House Children Entertainment and Collingwood O'Hare Productions. The first season has 40 half-hour episodes. PBS Kids renewed it for a second season of 20 episodes which premiered on September 10, 2012. A 20 episode third season is currently in development. Overview Each episode features The Cat in the Hat, who leads neighbours Nick and Sally, the Fish, and Thing One and Thing Two on a variety of adventures in his "Thinga-ma-jigger", a Seussian contraption that can sprout wings, pontoons, booster rockets, change size, and do just about anything else necessary to further the adventure. The adventures are prompted by a question posed by either Nick or Sally at the beginning of each episode, which will inevitably lead them around the globe to "make natural science discoveries." Similar to other PBS Kids series such as Curious George and Sid the Science Kid, The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That! focuses on introducing preschoolers to various science and learning concepts. Episodes Characters *The Cat in the Hat – Voiced by Martin Short. A knowledgeable, zany, adventurous, anthropomorphic cat. He loves to explore the world and act as Nick and Sally's guide, and he frequently speaks in rhyming patterns reminiscent of the Dr. Seuss character on which he is based. *Sally – Voiced by Alexa Torrington (seasons 1-2) and Halle Nunes (season 3) She is Nick's next door neighbour and best friend. She wears a dark pink headband, short-sleeved white undershirt, a dark pink jumper with 2 matching buttons, and dark pink Mary-Jane shoes with brown soles. *Nick – Voiced by Jacob Ewaniuk (seasons 1-2) and Deandray Hamilton (season 3) He is Sally's next door neighbour and best friend. He wears an orange sweater, white short-sleeves-undershirt, blue pants, and gray shoes with black soles. *The Fish – Voiced by Rob Tinkler A moderately pessimistic fish who is loosely based on the fish in the original story. Unlike the fish in the book and the film, however, he is red and appears to belong to the Cat instead of Sally or Nick. He is also much more cooperative in the Cat's adventures. *Thing One and Thing Two – Also voiced by Rob Tinkler. The Cat's two zany, energetic helpers of indeterminate species. *Sally's mom – Voiced by Tracey Hoyt. Whenever Sally asks permission to go on an adventure with the Cat, her voice is heard responding. In some of the episodes, she appears. *Nick's mom – Also voiced by Tracey Hoyt. Whenever Nick asks permission to go on an adventure with the Cat, her voice is heard responding. In some of the episodes, she appears. She talks with a Jamaican accent. DVDs Awards